Reliving a Nightmare
by Shadowkissed25
Summary: Maximum Ride is an orphan that has been placed in a home for kids suffering from PTSD to undergo tests run by The School. Her along with several other teenagers have been considered lost causes and unable to put in a normal home because of their inability to stay out of trouble and get along with other kids. Will they be able to finally find peace in each other or will it be chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been so mad at someone that you're sent to a pretty little house just for you, and other people who hate the world just as much as you do so that you can all live together in a little cookie cutter house of hatred and anger.

But the glorious catch is no one willingly nominated to send their beloved children here, no this is an orphans only house. No loved kids who were hugged enough as children are allowed.

In this house the government is gathering a handful of orphans who have been diagnosed with PTSD and have been found 'difficult' to raise with other kids or place in foster homes. The kids who get in fights with anyone who sets off one of their sensitive triggers, because they never know when they will be set off like a ticking time bomb just waiting to blow at the lightest touch to our sensitive skin that remembers every time its ever been damaged under the finger tips of those we loved most at one point in our lives leaving destruction in our wake.

This is the house I get to move to today, I am being relocated for getting into to many fights with, any one who touched me really. I didn't care it was easy moving when I had so little to bring with me. I could fit my life in a tattered dark blue backpack that was half way full.

I sat on the end of my bed to exhausted to try and dare the walk down the hallway hoping that by pressing my back as close to the wall as possible and sliding sideways. Shuffling one step at a time praying mentally that for once there will be no contact with anyone just blessed solitude but the orphanage was always brimming full of the unwanted, festering anywhere there was room always shoving never gentle, like my father.

So instead I stay in my room and wait until my ride calls me announcing it is time to depart to my new temporary home. I waited for about 20 more minutes before a crisp, raspy voice floated upstairs beckoning to me that it was time to leave.

Taking a deep breath I walked out of my old room not bothering to look back. I had no good memories to look back at and reminisce about, little dirt clouds kicked up in the air and hovered around my feet every step I took. Descending the stairs my combat boots silently plopped down swiftly as I glided past tons of familiar faces I never cared to see again, my dirty blonde hair falling in loose tangles, clumped together behind me brushing softly against my hips as I weaved between the last few stragglers to the freedom of outside.

The crisp morning air hit my face and I felt my lungs unconstrict and take in deep breaths walking to the car, dew collected on the hem of my jeans that were pulled over my boots. I yanked the door open and plopped down on the leather seats and adjusted my deep red baggy hoodie four sizes to big for me to sit comfortably around me as my black studded belt just barely peaked out from under it.

I chewed on my thumb nails chipping off another layer of black finger nail polish but making sure my thumbs stayed in place in the holes I made in my hoodie sleeves. Traffic added about 45 minutes to our already 6 hour road trip by the time we pulled up to a three story house with a large iron gate fence around it, it was about one in the afternoon. I rolled my eyes at the attempt to use bright colors to liven up the place but just averted my eyes from the light yellow house and instead stared at the front door waiting for this to be over.

My driver opened my door and waited just long enough for me to grab my backpack before he peeled out of the driveway leaving rubber marks on the pavement. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled them back placing an indifferent blank stare on my face I knocked on the door and waited for about fifteen seconds before the door was gently swung open by a very muscular six foot five man in a simple back shirt tucked into his jeans he looked like a butler but modern.

"Your name miss?" I squinted my eyes at him wondering if this was some joke but he just levelly returned my gaze.

"Max" I ground out he bowed deeply and swiftly walked out of the room "Follow me if you would." he called out behind him I walked after him at my own pace, as we progressed through the house I found it was all bare of people.

I loved this but it made me uneasy until we stopped in front of a pair a big oak doors the butler opened them both widely as we entered I saw the room was an office with a single desk and two chairs in front of it. I continued to stand and I crossed my arms in front of my chest setting my face to a glare, I looked at the man behind the desk as he lifted his head up, he met my eyes and smiled at me unfazed by my glare.

"Ah Maximum you've finally arrived I see!" I didn't respond "Would you care for any food or beverages? I'm afraid you've missed lunch." I shook my head no once "My room?" I got straight to the point I didn't see any reason wasting time with this minuscule small talk he tilted his head suddenly and studied me for a couple seconds with an intense look on his face then as if snapping out of his own thoughts he shook his head twice to clear it and then smiled at me again.

"First just some basic information you will need while you remain here first off my name is Jeb and I am in charge here but the person who you will be in the most contact with is the nurse Miss Valencia. We are here to just do some research on overly stressed teenage brains and would appreciate your full cooperation as we proceed, if you refuse to listen there will be consequences let me assure you, but enough of that your room is on the third floor fourth door down on the left. Ari here will call you for supper in precisely four hours and thirty six minutes." he stated over joyously as he snapped close his pocket watch he was previously looking at for the time.

I just nodded indicating I understood and walked out of the room finding the stairs easy enough I climbed them to the third floor, finding my room I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me, locking it I turned to fully inspect the room.

From what I could assess I wouldn't have to share as I eyed the one single bed in the middle of the room, there was one dresser and that was all, after that the room was bare but it was still spacey, not cramped and claustrophobic feeling like what I'm used to.

I pushed the bed against the far wall so I could lay on it with my back against the wall and see the door on the other end. I walked over to my one window and found it could open but there was two bars in front of it to stop anyone from running away.

I dropped my backpack on the bed next to the end corner and flopped down next to it I used it as a pillow as the room was still un-furbished. I felt myself drift off into a fitful sleep until a loud knock at the door made me awake with a start, wiping the drool off my check I heard a gruff voice bark out "Supper is ready" and foot steps receded down the hallway getting softer and softer the farther he walked away.

Groaning I picked myself up and walked towards the door not bothering to check how I look in the dresser mirror, exiting my room I saw several other figures walking towards the stairs, staying close to the walls like me, trying to not bring attention to themselves like me. I followed them down to the kitchen where I found a long table set up with a plate in front of every chair and Jeb sitting at the head of the table smiling a giant fake grin at everyone as if we were his guests not his new burdens.

Taking a seat at the end farthest away from Jeb and the bright lights where all the focus was I tried fading into the shadows blending into the background I saw everyone else awkwardly take a seat with no noise or talking I saw movement across from me and looked up to see black eyes staring down at the plate in front of him as if hoping to be swallowed whole by the table so he wouldn't have to suffer through this function. Feeling my eyes on his he looked up at me under his raven black hair that cascaded across his face tickling the bridge of his nose but not long enough to hide his dangerous scowl.

Meeting his eyes I returned his scowl with my own glare radiating hatred off me hoping everyone would pick up on my mood and let me leave. His eyes didn't loose any of there intensity but our stare off was interrupted by Jeb clearing his throat loudly I whipped my head over to look at him but he was turning his head in a slow motion making sure to make eye contact with everyone.

"Listen up!" he spoke loudly as if he had to talk over anyone but crickets were chirping louder than we were talking "While you are all here I can assume you will be on your best behavior? I take it you have all seen your rooms?" there were murmurs but no clear answers to his questions "If you participate and don't cause trouble you will be rewarded various thing that I hope you will like that you may keep but if you disobey this will be a Very. Long. Stay. Do I make myself clear?" once again there were a few mumbles but nothing clear but he looked pleased nodding his head he clapped his hands together booming.

"Good! As a token of good faith and to show I can be generous I will give you all an IPod as a personal escape I have found teenagers enjoy music the most!" there was a chorus of excited whispers and sharp intakes of breath as we have never had anything worth value before much less an IPod!

"Classes begin at seven am sharp I expect everyone on their best behavior." he said as a final warning before leaving the table "Night my students and welcome to The School." he whispered but no one replied we were all to greedy to get our hands on one of the IPods that Ari was handing out individually. Maybe here won't be so bad ... or maybe this is early payment for what we may have to put up with later?

Disclaimer


	2. Chapter 2

Supper was uneventful and quite no one broke the ice and desired to talk about their past at a home for PTSD orphans, there's no questions to ask about home life or growing up so as we all finished one by one they all finished and went to their rooms.

I was one of the last ones to finish mainly pushing around my food with a fork don't get me wrong I love food but the food was bland and over cooked not that I'm picky but I'm not excited to hawk down burnt peas with some plain toast.

As the last few people dwindled down I pushed my plate away and cast a look over at Ari "Hey, you guys have a computer around here? I wanna download songs." I asked holding up my IPod for clarity he looked lazily at me and took a giant chomp of his dry toast chewing it sloppily dropping crumbs down on his shirt "Maybe, maybe you should just look, I have enough to do now run along."

I glared at him mumbling "Shit fucking butler if you ask me." as I turned my back to him and decided to actually listen and take this moment to wander the house I would be living in temporarily. It took about 20 minutes for me to find a big clunky computer but I turned it on as the blinding blue light illuminated the whole room that I purposely left dark to not draw unnecessary attention, hard habit to quit when your whole life is spent being paranoid and avoiding people like a plague.

I don't mind small groups of people but about five tops after that I'm uncomfortable then I have to watch what every individual person is doing just to make sure to tip toe around my triggers that is unless there's any alcohol. If I can get my hands on anything with a hint of alcohol I will wrap my lips around the lid and chug it in record time, some people consider it a 'problem' but I consider how I have to live my life a problem, alcohol is the solution.

I found a couple sights where to download free songs and put about 200 songs on my IPod, after they all loaded I plopped my IPod in my hoodie and wandered back to the kitchen I heard pots and pans smashing together clanking loudly I stayed in the shadows of the doorway and peered in observing Ari working. He threw down dishes angrily and wiped the table with vigor but what my eye caught was the bottle of whiskey glistening on the counter top I licked my lips suddenly parched every time Ari passed it he took a swig and put it back down I watched him until he was done cleaning to see him put it in a cupboard above the fridge I committed it to memory and vowed to be back as soon as the house was asleep.

I walked silently upstairs fleeing to my solitude to hope and close my eyes so I can wake up sooner so I can get my hands on that bottle sooner. Sleep evaded me though constantly out of grasp as my leg anxiously thumped up and down bouncing an invisible child on my knee, I listened to about a third of my playlist before I checked the time for the hundredth time deciding two a.m. was late enough I opened my door and speed walked down stairs as I neared the kitchen I heard urgent hushed whispers as I rounded the corner I peered in and saw about five other house guests all exchanging conversation.

A red headed girl walked towards the knives "Look we all have our releases and ways to coop what we've been through." as she inspected the knives lovingly she selected one and ran it smoothly over her wrist once in a long fluid motion her eyes fluttered shut and a smile grew on her face she then rinsed it off and put it back like nothing had happened but she didn't leave she instead looked at everyone in the room still not noticing me she was looking at two boys with blonde hair and the boy with black hair I had seen earlier they all exchanged glances as if deciding if they could trust each other just enough to show what their poison was, how did they decide to torture themselves?

Any information could be held against you but I decided I didn't care any more it was obvious that they weren't going to tell at least tonight and that was good enough for me I decided I had waited long enough and I NEEDED my sweet release from reality for a little while.

Rolling my shoulders back I didn't talk to anyone as I strode into the kitchen walking passed them I grabbed a chair, picking it up to not cause any noise I walked it to the fridge. Placing it down I stepped on it "Ummm what are you doing?" asked the red head but I didn't acknowledge her I had one thing on my mind right now and it definitely wasn't socializing.

I yanked open the cabinet and smirked sadly at my dark liquid companion I wrapped my fingers around the top of the bottle twisting off the cap I put it straight to my lips and chugged down half the bottle each swallow sent sweet nectar down my throat loosening my voice and wrapping me in a warm embrace almost like a mothers comforting hug pushing away all the nightmares for another night. Tearing it away from my lips I swayed slightly and smirked down at all the eyes watching me but it didn't bug me any more I nodded in their general direction "Sup, names Max." they exchanged nervous glances before the tall blonde one spoke up first "Iggy" he said but now that I studied him I noticed he was a darker shade of blonde it was peppered through his hair with hints of brown.

"Gazzy" spoke up the actual blonde, blonde he was just a head shorter then Iggy but they looked like they could be siblings "Lissa" confidently spoke the red head in the corner "Fang" growled the last person I saw here his black hair covering his eyes again just like at supper then suddenly from the shadows I heard a deep voice "Dylan" I jumped and spun around to see who the new voice was, in walked a tall teenager with ashy brown hair laying in clumps around his head but he had an intense gaze "Jesus Christ this probably isn't the house to be sneaking up on people!" I whisper shouted but he gave me a small lopsided grin and nodded towards the bottle "Mind if I have a swig? Just need to calm the nerves a bit ya know?" I nodded at him but not before taking another large gulp leaving him about a fourth of the bottle he took it gratefully and finished it off.

"So we know what we came in here for" I said motioning to Lissa, Dylan and myself "but you guys gonna loosen up some time soon or just stand there and hope we leave?" I slurred towards Iggy, Gazzy and Fang. Iggy meet my eyes nervously then looked down in shame "I need .. I need a lighter, anyone know where to find one?" I pointed towards the end of drawers and cupboards "Last drawer should be some matches if that will help? Saw Mr. butler shuffling them around after supper lighting candles." Iggy's eyes locked on the drawer and he walked towards it yanking it open his fingers grabbed half the pile and shoved them greedily in his pocket until Gazzy looked at him knitting his eyebrows together as if trying to figure him out "Can .. can I have a few of those?" he asked but his eyes snapped down concentrating on the ground at his feet as if ashamed.

Iggy looked shocked but smiled at him "Yeah man here take half of what I have so they don't notice how many are gone." and he handed him half out of his pocket. Gazzy smirked gratefully at him before we heard two more pairs of feet descending the stairs. We all shared looks some fear, some pretending not to care but their eyes gave them away in the prolonged stares at the shadowed entry to the kitchen when the last two girls from supper walked in, great now everybody was here except Jeb and Ari. "Didn't know there was a party?" spoke up the African girl with mousy black hair that had volume for days as little curls burst from her ponytail she looked timid but not afraid to speak up, I like it.

Noticing no one else was gonna speak up first I nodded in her direction as my liquid courage was flowing freely on my tongue still "I'm Max, what's your name?" she gave me a steady look "It's not my name but you can call me Nudge." I smirked at her "Cool, and you?" I asked a shy looking platinum blonde girl who was trying to hide behind Nudge but she wasn't much smaller then her so it was quite unsuccessful she looked anywhere but me and whispered "Angel" she was just to adorable that I couldn't hate her but then I remembered why we were all here and immediately a heavy weight of sadness was on my chest making it hard to breath correctly, all of these kind, beautiful people were just kids, hell I was just a kid and we were all here for the same reason because clapping, sounds like bullets being shot at us because a hug, makes us remember the last time we were beaten so badly we didn't know if we would ever get up again, because someone hurt us so badly we fear everyone.

Taking in my sadness in strides I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth to steady myself standing up I picked up my chair and successfully walked it back to the table pushing it in the exact position I had found it in I turned to face them all feeling more and more light headed by the minute I bowed deeply "It was a pleasure meeting you all it was splendid but I shall now go rest in my humble abode." I slurred in an awful fake British accent but I heard a couple stifled giggles and considered it a success. "See ya tomorrow Max, hope it will be just as pleasant." spoke up Dylan last minute I stopped walking and turned my head to look at him but my face had a sad far away look on it "It probably won't be." he looked hurt "No not because of you" I motioned in wide circles above my head "I'm only like this with some liquid courage, tomorrow old Max will be back in action." I tried to reassure him with a half hearted smirk but it just came out as a grimace.

"Toodles" I called over my shoulder as I walked away successfully this time, making it to my room I didn't even change out of my clothes instead I collapsed face first on my bed nuzzling into the pillow. Drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep that I relish I slept soundly until I was woke by the sound of shattering glass, I have been woken to that sound to many times to count but it was never good.

Jumping out of bed I peeked my head out of the door way and saw every other door looked the same, barely pushed open and a head peaking through. I took a timid step forward then another and another until I tiptoed to the edge of the top of the stairs carefully leaning over the rail I peered down, I couldn't see anything but there was plenty of noise so I just froze and listened.

"All the damn whiskey is fucking gone!" I flinched taking a step backwards "You knew better then to bring it into a house like this Ari." scolded Jeb gently but firm. Loud grumbling followed then Ari's head appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking right up at me as a slow menacing smile spread across his face I jerked backwards stumbling over my own feet scrambling backwards I slapped both hands over my mouth as a small whimper made its way to the surface. I knew that look but on so many different faces but out of all the foster families that have ever hurt me the face that scared me the most always took form in front of my eyes like a ghost from the past that wouldn't ever stop haunting me my fathers face morphed onto anyone that would terrify me and it was becoming easier and easier to terrify me.

My hands still clasped over my mouth my feet were slowly walking backwards but my eyes refused to leave the stairs because if he was anything like my father he would come up those stairs flying, chasing after me like a bat out of hell. A hand softly touched my shoulder I yelped and spun around to come face to face with Nudge she looked concerned "Are you ok Max?" she asked gently but the panic was taking over hitting me in waves I was being drug under as her face started to morph into my fathers I plowed past her and raced to my room where I slammed the door shut leaning against it I slid to the ground squeezing my eyes shut I put a hand on either side of my head I started my chant that never worked "He's not here he's gone he's not here he's gone he's not here he's gone" but when I slowly opened my eyes the room was engulfed in darkness, the room had a foul odor of alcohol and sweat I watched as a tall muscular man I once loved stood at the end of a small child's bed swaying back and forth just watching until I saw the bed stir and a little girl about six years old poked her head out sleepily adjusting her matted dirty blonde hair out of her face she continued sleeping until the man put a bottle to his lips taking a long swing he started leaning over her bed gently nudging the little girl awake as if she was precious to him as if he loved her as if he wouldn't one day destroy her life.

I slammed my eyes back shut repetitiously ranting to myself "No no no I don't want to see this, I don't want to be here, no no no no more make it stop ... please no more no no no" I opened my eyes slowly to find myself back in the present I took in deep lung fulls of air trying to steady myself as soon as I stopped shaking I stood up and slowly opened my door looking around cautiously I walked out into the hallway hearing soft voices I hesitantly walked downstairs slowly descending the last few steps ready to turn and run at a moments notice I reached the bottom before I saw an unknown woman talking to everyone, noticing my presence she turned towards me "Ahh yes you must be Max I am Valencia but you can call me Val for short." she smiled at me warmly I just stared at her waiting to be told what to do so I can keep the IPod for participating.

"Not much of a talker huh? Doesn't really look like anybody here is but if you would take a seat I was just about to explain the 'getting to know each other' exercise we are going to be doing for the next several days." walking to my seat I couldn't contain the loud groan of hatred that escaped past my lips but there was a few scattered snickers at my outburst I felt my lips tug at the corners of my mouth but taking a seat I turned my face back to emotionless and cold ready to tackle through today.

 **Disclaimer**


End file.
